


[PODFIC] i could make you new legs (but you wouldn't walk back to me) by psocoptera

by joyinrepetition



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Ableism, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Disability, F/F, Multi, Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyinrepetition/pseuds/joyinrepetition
Summary: Author's summary:For the first month after Korra leaves, Asami doodles wheelchairs.Post episode 4x02. An Asami-centric companion piece to "Korra Alone".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i could make you new legs (but you wouldn't walk back to me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514236) by [psocoptera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psocoptera/pseuds/psocoptera). 



> Inspired by [i could make you new legs (but you wouldn't walk back to me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514236) by [psocoptera](http://archiveofourown.org/users/psocoptera/pseuds/psocoptera). 
> 
> Huge thanks to psocoptera for the generous blanket permission to record podfic. 
> 
> All the hearts I have to [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater) for not only being a fantastically patient beta but also an incomparably generous guide to fandom. Rick Steves has nothing on you.

* * *

**  
**

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/it3sfxgadcuckv5/I_could_make_you_new_legs_3.mp3)

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Author's Note:**

> Music credit: Legend of Korra Book 4 Episode 2, Jeremy Zuckerman


End file.
